1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate used for electrically inspecting an electronic device such as a semiconductor chip or a chip-size package. Also, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the substrate used for inspection and a method of inspecting the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before electronic devices such as semiconductor chips or chip-size packages are provided, they are subjected to electrical tests such as an electrical continuity test, a burn-in test and so forth. An exclusive inspection socket has been conventionally used for the inspection device to inspect the above electronic devices.
FIG. 10 is a view showing an example of the inspection socket used for inspecting PGA (pin grid array) type products. In the drawing, reference numeral 60 is a PGA type electronic device, reference numeral 62 is a contact terminal arranged on the inspection device side, and reference numeral 64 is a cam lever which is a portion of a mechanism for closing an opening of the contact terminal 62.
In the inspection socket, there are provided cylindrical contact terminals 62, the positions of which are made to agree with lead pins 60a arranged in the electronic device 60. After the lead pins 60a have been positioned and inserted into the contact terminals 62, the cam lever is rotated so that the opening of the contact terminal 62 is closed. Due to the foregoing, the lead pins 60a and the contact terminals 62 can be positively electrically connected with each other for inspection.
As described above, the inspection socket for inspecting the PGA type electronic device is composed in such a manner that the lead pins are inserted into and drawn out from the contact terminals 62 so that the electronic device can be electrically connected with the inspection device for the electrical test. On the other hand, the inspection socket for inspecting the BGA (ball grid array) type electronic device is composed in such a manner that contact terminals having spring properties are arranged in the inspection socket according to an arrangement of connection terminals such as bumps, the electronic device is put on the inspection socket, and the inspection device and the electronic device are electrically connected with each other for inspection while the connection terminals of the electronic device are being pushed against the contact terminals.
In this connection, in the case of an electronic device such as a flip chip type semiconductor chip or a chip size package, the connecting terminals such as bumps and solder balls are arranged very densely. Therefore, when these electronic devices are inspected with the conventional inspection socket in the same manner as that of the type conventional inspection socket for inspecting the PGA or BGA semiconductor device in which the contact terminals are formed according to the arrangement of the connecting terminals, the following problems may be encountered. The contact terminals must be formed very densely according to the arrangement of the connecting terminals of the electronic device. Therefore, it is very difficult to manufacture the inspection socket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substrate used for electrically inspecting an electronic device by which even an electronic device such as a flip chip type semiconductor chip or a chip-size package, the connecting terminals of which are very densely arranged, can be positively tested. It is another object of the present invention to provide a preferable method of manufacturing the substrate for inspection. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of inspecting the electronic device.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention is composed as follows.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device used for an electrical test of the electronic device having bump-shaped connection terminals, comprising: opening sections, the diameter of each opening of which is determined so that the connection terminal can be inserted into and drawn out from the opening, are formed penetrating the insulating substrate in a region on one side of an insulating substrate on which the electronic device is mounted, corresponding to an arrangement of the connection terminals; and wiring patterns, each of which is composed of a pad section being exposed onto a bottom face of the opening so that the pad can come into contact with the connection terminal so as to accomplish electrical continuity, a connecting pad section formed in a region outside of the region in which the pad section is formed, which comes into contact with a contact terminal of an inspection device so as to accomplish electrical continuity, and a wiring section for electrically connecting the pad section with the connecting pad section, are formed on the other side of the insulating substrate.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which the other side of the insulating substrate is covered with an insulating film, and the connecting pad section is exposed.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which the region on the other side of the insulating substrate, in which the pad section is formed, is covered with an elastic material layer.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which an outside of the elastic substance layer is supported by a support member.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which a region on one side of the insulating substrate outside of the region in which the opening section is formed is supported by a reinforcing member.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which a connecting bump is formed on the connecting pad section.
The present invention provides a substrate for inspecting an electronic device in which a lead pin is joined to the connecting pad section.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a substrate for inspecting an electronic device comprising the steps of: forming opening sections, the diameter of each opening being determined so that a connection terminal can be inserted into and drawn out from the opening, in a region, on which the electronic device is mounted, on one side of an insulating substrate having a conductor layer on the other side, corresponding to an arrangement of the connection terminals, when a substrate for inspection used for electrically testing an electronic device having a bump-shaped connection terminal is manufactured; exposing the conductor layer onto a bottom face of the opening section; covering a surface of the conductor layer on the other side of the insulating substrate with photosensitive resist; forming a resist pattern by exposing and developing photosensitive resist, the resist pattern covering a pad section exposed onto a bottom face of the opening section and coming into contact with the connecting terminal so that it can be electrically connected, the resist pattern also covering a connecting pad section formed in a region outside of the region in which the pad section is formed, the connecting pad section coming into contact with a contact terminal of an inspection device so as to accomplish electrical continuity, the resist pattern also covering a wiring pattern composed of a wiring section for electrically connecting the pad section and the connecting pad section; and forming a wiring pattern composed of the pad section, connecting pad section and wiring section when a portion in which the conductor layer is exposed is removed by means of etching while the resist pattern is being used as a mask.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a substrate for inspecting an electronic device, wherein the opening section is formed when laser beams are irradiated from one face side of the insulating substrate.
The present invention provides a method of inspecting an electronic device comprising the steps of: putting an electronic device, which is a body to be inspected, on a substrate for inspection after the connecting terminals of the electronic device and the opening section of the substrate for inspection have been suitably positioned; pressing the connecting terminals of the electronic device to the pad section exposed onto the bottom face of the opening section so as to accomplish electric continuity; and pressing the connecting pad section of the substrate for inspection to the contact terminals of the inspection device so as to accomplish electric continuity, so that the electronic device and the inspection device can be electrically connected with each other via the substrate for inspection of the electronic device and a predetermined electric test can be made.
As described above, according to the substrate for inspecting an electronic device of the present invention, even an electronic device such as a flip-chip type semiconductor chip and a chip-size package, in which the connecting terminals are very densely arranged at minute intervals, can be easily and positively tested and inspected with an inspection device.
According to the method of manufacturing a substrate for inspection of the present invention, the opening section is formed in accordance with the arrangement of the connecting terminals, and a predetermined wiring pattern can be formed by etching the conductor layer. Therefore, it is possible to easily manufacture a substrate for inspection preferably used for inspecting an electronic device in which the connecting terminals are very densely arranged.
According to the method of inspecting an electronic device of the present invention, when the substrate for inspecting an electronic device is used, the electronic device can be tested and inspected with a socket for inspection used in the conventional inspection device. Therefore, even an electronic device such as a flip-chip type semiconductor chip and a chip-size package, in which the connecting terminals are very densely arranged, can be easily and positively tested and inspected with an inspection device.